Soulbreaker
Soulbreaker is a female NightWing and one of Wonder Rainwing's roleplay characters. Appearance Soulbreaker has sleek, gleaming indigo scales that fade to a slightly lighter color on her lower legs. Her underscales are whitish, although they are dented and scratched in several places. She is smaller than most NightWings, with long, strong legs and relatively normal-sized wings. Her wing membranes are black, splotched with blue and purple in some areas, which gives the appearance of galaxies and nebulae. The stars on her wings are clumped closer together at the top and spray out towards the bottom, and her neck crest is slightly longer than normal. Her eyes are a bright golden yellow. Personality Soulbreaker is very secretive and mysterious, and tends to be cryptic when replying to questions, especially ones she doesn't want to answer. Besides this, she has a habit of being irritatingly logical, often correcting even minor grammatical or scientific errors very loudly. She hates IceWings with a passion, like most NightWings (although she possibly hates a certain rogue even more than most). She also tends to be spontaneous and disorganized, unlike most assassins. Soulbreaker is extremely loyal to the NightWings and supports Blister, like most. She has a fairly high rank, sees no problem in flaunting it, and would die to keep it. Having the rank of assassin, she sees herself as important enough to order lower-ranking NightWings around, but acts very different in the presence of those of higher position, such as Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner. She is also a very good liar. She is suspicious, but not overly paranoid. However, she will not trust anyone with even the slightest bit of possibly personal information until she knows them well. She excels at strategy and long to medium-range fighting. At close range, she can defend herself well enough with a knife, but if it comes to melee combat, due to her small size she can be easily overwhelmed. This size disadvantage can be helpful, though, as she can slip under her enemies' defenses and escape through cracks most others can't get through. In addition, she has no qualms about bloodshed and at first glance is completely emotionless. Closer up, she does show some emotion, but rarely. There are whispers among the non-assassins that her own soul is broken, hence her name; however, it is unlikely that these are true. Underneath this facàde, she is actually quite dynamic and emotional. She has a tendency to be posessive of those she cares about, to the point of hating anyone who they seem to like more. Soulbreaker is also often defensive and moody, and prone to strong feelings like jealousy, grief and anger. However, she is a skilled actor and excels at hiding this. Relationships Frost Soulbreaker intensely dislikes Frost. She sees him as irritating and overly reliant on his magic, rather than dependent on wits and skill. In addition, she has absolutely no idea why Atomsplitter is neutral towards him, even though the IceWing did save his life, and she would just love to get Frost with a knife while he isn't looking. It also annoys her how he is constantly dragging Atom off on crazy advantures that are completely irrelevant to what they were trying to do in the first place. Atomsplitter Soulbreaker and Atom are relatively close, although their first meeting was rather interesting, as she tried to kill him, thinking he was an intruder. When she stole an animus weapon he had been testing, he pleaded with Morrowseer not to have her executed, gaining her respect, and as a result her only punishment was to be guarded and not allowed off the island for an indefinite period of time. At some point during this period, she began to develop romantic feelings for Atom, which caused her to envy Constellation for her close relationship with him, and as soon as she was released, the first thing she did was to go see him, hoping to tell him how she felt. However, before she got the chance to, a situation developed with the enemy assassin Darkmoon. At this point, Soulbreaker realized that Atom wasn't interested in romance, and felt greatly disappointed and let down; however, her posessiveness and loyalty to him still showed, and whispers began to arise in the NightWing community about their relationship. Later on, she and Darkmoon grudgingly worked together to help defuse a dangerous nuclear meltdown, shortly after she had seen the SpecterWing talking with Atom and feeling betrayed. She had a burn on her forearm from this, and was tended to by Atom. An indistinct amount of time later, they finally expressed their feelings for each other and are now in a relationship. Their first hatcling together is Codecracker. Lately Soulbreaker has begun hearing rumors that Atom has been getting around with... ''other ''dragonesses. She isn't sure if these are true, but moons help all of them if she finds out they are. Morrowseer She is terrified of Morrowseer and believes that he is neither an exceptional role model nor someone that any NightWing should owe their loyalty to. Soulbreaker has dared to defy him on a few occasions, and although she does respect him somewhat, she is loyal to Queen Battlewinner, not him. Constellation Soulbreaker and Constellation were acquainted from assassin training, but they weren't particularly close. When they were thrown together after her meeting with Atom and Frost entered the NightWing tunnels, she found out that Const was Atom's bodyguard. This didn't bother her until she began to develop a crush on the scientist, and began to believe that Atom and Const loved each other; this in turn caused her to silently resent their close relationship. They seem to have made up, however. Darkmoon She first met Darkmoon when the other assassin, who was working for a rogue faction of NightWings, tried to kill Atomsplitter while she and Const were with him. When Atom decided to spare her life, Soulbreaker was incredulous and thought that Darkmoon should have been killed immediately. Her animosity for the other NightWing deepened when she found out that Darkmoon also had a crush on Atom. They had a sort of silent rivalry for a while, and then Darkmoon was executed by Morrowseer. However, she came back as a SpecterWing, which caused Soulbreaker to realise that there was going to be no end to her romantic problems. She worked with Darkmoon and Atom to help shut down a broken nuclear reactor, and Darkmoon ended up thinking that Soul and Atom were holding hands when he was tending to her possible radiation burn. It is unclear what kind of relationship they currently have, as they haven't spoken since at least before Codecracker hatched. Codecracker Codecracker is Atomsplitter and Soulbreaker's first hatchling, and she loves him like any new mother would. Although he is still very young, he's showed skills at reading, encryption and cryptography, which she's proud of. She's somewhat hurt by the fact that he prefers Atom over her and thinks of her as "scary", though. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Wonder Rainwing) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters